Michael Harney
Michael John Harney is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Harney portrayed U.S. Marshal Pat Mannan in the Season Three episode "3rd Life". Filmography *Unsolved (2017) as Lieutenant Paul Larson *Lethal Weapon (2017) as Mike Ramos *Orange Is the New Black (2013-present) as Sam Healy (65 episodes, credited as Michael J. Harney) *Chicago Med (2016) as Dr. Ron Unger *Soy Nero (2016) as Seymour *Space Command (2016) as Anson Kemmer *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) as Darth Marr (video game, voice) *Bad Hurt (2015) as Ed Kendall *Suits (2015) as Joe Henderson (2 episodes) *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan (2014) as Darth Marr (video game, voice) *True Detective (2014) as Steve Geraci (3 episodes, credited as Michael J. Harney) *Hollywood Today (2013) as Unknown Character *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) as Darth Marr/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *hIMPERFECT (2013) as Pop *Vegas (2012-2013) as Leo Farwood (3 episodes, credited as Michael J. Harney) *Weeds (2011-2012) as Det. Mitch Ouellette (14 episodes) *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) as Darth Marr (video game, voice) *The Defenders (2010-2011) as Sergeant/Detective Hank Smith (2 episodes) *Salvation Road (2010) as Douglas Moorland (short) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) as LAPD Detective Frank Scarli *Persons Unknown (2010) as Sam Edick (7 episodes) *Lie to Me (2009) as Elliot Greene (uncredited) *Numb3rs (2009) as U.S. Marshal *Saving Grace (2008) as Jerry Carver *Raising the Bar (2008) as Detective Robert Dougherty (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "3rd Life" (2008) TV episode - U.S. Marshal Pat Mannan *The Onion Movie (2008) as Line-Up Detective (credited as Michael J. Harney) *K-Ville (2007) as Burt Reynolds *Life (2007) as John Garrity (2 episodes) *The Unit (2007) as Crew Chief *Ocean's Thirteen (2007) as Blackjack Pit Boss *Smith (2007) as Stu Binder *Captivity (2007) as Det. Bettiger *Lincoln Heights (2007) as SWAT Commander *Vanished (2006) as Robert Rubia/Roberta Rubia (3 episodes) *Deadwood (2005-2006) as Steve (12 episodes) *Without a Trace (2005) as Detective Roberts *Cold Case (2004) as Charlie Rinzler, 2004 *Shade (2003) as Micky Swift *The Division (2003) as Bob Willets *Tremors (2003) as Gene Fallon *JAG (2002) as Barman *Crossing Jordan (2002) as John Morrissey *The Invisible Man (2001) as Malachi Royce *The Fugitive (2001) as Detective DeVries *Warden of Red Rock (2001) as Henry Masters *Boston Public (2001) as Mr. Pierce *Nash Bridges (2001) as Jerry Stevens *Strong Medicine (2000) as Edward Duke *Bull (2000) as Frank Durski *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2000) as Xander's Father *Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) as Bart Slocum *Erin Brockovich (2000) as Pete Jensen *Profiler (2000) as Mike Caldare *Millennium Man (1999) as Lt. Col. Brody *Sonic Impact (1999) as Captain Mark Travis *ER (1999) as Mr. Stehly *NYPD Blue (1993-1999) as Mike Roberts (13 episodes) *Seven Days (1999) as Pierce Nolland *The '60s (1999) as Tom Gryzbowski *Touched by an Angel (1998) as Carl *Brimstone (1998) as Det. Charlie Hirrsh *Vengeance Unlimited (1998) as Officer Carl Witherspoon *Chicago Hope (1998) as Chuck Lutsky *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1998) as Chadwick *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998) as FBI Agent #1 *NightMan (1997) as Mr. Krueger *The Visitor (1997) as Warden Burke *Total Security (1997) as Charlie Kiplinger *NightMan (1997) as Mr. Krueger (2 episodes) *Diagnosis Murder (1997) as Kurt Vaughn *The Pretender (1997) as U.S. Marshal Bob Garrison *Law & Order (1992-1997) as Lt. Stu Miller/Aaron Packard/Detective Gullikson (4 episodes) *The Practice (1997) as A.D.A. Walt Frazier *Turbulence (1997) as Marshall Marty Douglas *Viper (1996) as Unknown Character *The Burning Zone (1996) as Mr. Davis *Gone in the Night (1996) as Richard Daley, Jr. *Space: Above and Beyond (1995) as Questioner *New York News (1995) as Unknown Character *Dead by Sunset (1995) as Det. John Raines (TV miniseries) *The Great Defender (1995) as Clark *The Cosby Mysteries (1994) as Officer Mike Principe *L.A. Law (1994) as Mr. Justin *Italian Movie (1993) as Mike 'SOUNDTRACK' *Good Morning Mr. Zip-Zip-Zip - Soy Nero (2016) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs